1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method of forming an amorphous silicon layer and a method of fabricating an LCD (liquid crystal display) using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming an amorphous silicon layer which, for example, may use PECVD (plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition) equipment at a low temperature.
2. Related Art
Recently, technologies related to displays, such as computer monitors, have become important. In this regard, LCDs have been spotlighted as displays that are capable of providing images with natural colors.
Generally, LCDs are not flexible, so applications for LCDs are limited to those applications wherein the use of rigid LCDs is acceptable. Studies regarding the replacement of a rigid substrate for a flat panel display device with a flexible plastic (non-glass) substrate have been conducted.
The LCD requires an amorphous silicon thin film transistor to drive the liquid crystals thereof. In order to form the amorphous silicon thin film transistor, a high temperature process is necessary to deposit the amorphous silicon layer. However, since the flexible substrate, such as a plastic substrate, has low thermal resistance as compared with a conventional glass substrate, the amorphous silicon layer must be deposited at a low temperature. In this regard, studies have been conducted to improve a conventional deposition process.
However, when using an amorphous silicon thin film transistor fabricated using the conventional deposition process, defect density becomes high because the amorphous silicon thin film transistor is formed at the low temperature, so that charge trap may occur in a semiconductor layer. Thus, such ASG (amorphous silicon gate) type LCDs may not be reliably driven.